The present invention relates to a connector structure for a hybrid integrated circuit, which has two hybrid integrated circuit boards on each of which a conductive layer of a predetermined pattern is formed, and a plurality of circuit elements are attached onto the conductive layer.
Conventionally, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 46-13234 is known as an integrated circuit having a pair of metal substrates, wherein conductive layers are adhered to each metal substrate through an insulating layer, a circuit element is fixed to each conductive layer, and the conductive layers are connected through a connecting substrate, and are separated from each other to face each other. A method of manufacturing the integrated circuit disclosed in this prior art comprises the step of anode-oxidizing at least one major surface of an aluminum substrate to form a thin aluminum oxide layer on the substrate surface, the step of selectively bonding and forming a resistive material and a high-conductivity material on the thin aluminum oxide film to form a plurality of circuit elements, the step of fixing transistor pellets on lead portions formed by selectively bonding the high-conductivity material, and the step of sealing at least all the circuit elements.
In the integrated circuit formed in this manner, heat radiated from the resistors or transistors is quickly and effectively dissipated to allow formation of an integrated circuit of an output circuit or the like.
The integrated circuit formed in this manner may be employed in a vehicle in view of its compact structure and low cost. However, when the integrated circuit is actually used in a vehicle, it must be reliably connected to other control portions of the vehicle while keeping its merits of the compact, low-cost structure. If an existing connecting device is used, since it is relatively large in size and is not inexpensive, the merit of the compact, low-cost structure of the integrated circuit cannot be satisfactorily obtained.
Even if the connecting device is made compact, if its assembly is not easy, the integrated circuit may not be assembled in practice. Thus, the connecting device must be made compact taking its assembly into consideration.